Till Death Do Us Part
by Jezha
Summary: Mai Taniyama is dead.They saw her heart fail on the heart monitor. But then they see her on the street. She denies their claims, but what if Mai isn't dead? Something sinister lies beneath what they think is the truth. And now, it's a race against everything to save the one they loved.
1. Time

**Jezh: **Well...what can I say? Ghost hunt for the win, man. And why, WHY IS IT ONLY RELEASED ONCE A YEAR? MOTHERFU-

/dies of censorship/

EDIT: ... I finally realise that I've never spelled prologue properly in the past C: Forgive me, fellow English nazis.

* * *

The hospital was eerily white.

_Level 2, room 116._

She lay in there, on the pure white bed, her whole body bandaged. Her life hung on by a mere thread, her shallow breathing barely noticeable. The SPR had nearly finished a case, before the maevolent spirit possesed and attacked the high-schooler. The moment it had possesed her, it tried to annihilate the rest of the group, using the latent and massive amout of untrained and sealed power within her.

The only thing it did was harm everyone, including the spirit.

_Mai Taniyama._

_She was the exuberant girl and optimist of the team, her kind heart and stubbornness both a complimentry and insulting talent. Her parents had left this world long ago, so she was orphaned at the young age of twelve. Now, h__er auburn brown locks were mussed, and many antiseptic plasters filled her face. __She was brought in barely a week ago, and had been like this ever since._

_The slow but sure beat of her heart was not promising, as the doctor had told the team. They [the doctors] were extremely grim. They knew Mai from before, as she had done odd jobs for them. __And the inflictions of wounds were horrifying, to say the least._

_When John had exorcised the spirit among the chaos, it turned menacingly violent, the blood thirst evident in every way. It wanted to consume Mai, recognizing her as a source of power. But it had turned onto the others, to see if it could add to it's own strength first, before approaching the most dangerous one..._

_Mai reacted quickly, throwing herself at the creature, before it turned onto her, lashing out blindly, grinning as it hissed. It raked it's claws across her back, biting whenever it could, her blood tasting like a personal brand of ambrosia- the wine of the gods. She had given it her all, the others unable to assist- a barrier blocked them, and their attempts._

_And despite the fact she finally got rid of it..._

_When she collapsed onto the floor..._

No one thought it was worth this.

Her wounds were deep, the numerous broken ribs made even Yasaharu grimance. Her face was only mildly bruised, but her arms and back were horrifying. Her conciousness was barely there, as her eyes fluttered at the sound of people coming in.

"Stupid Monk, what if she's allergic to these flowers?" Ayako's voice filtered through, teasing slightly.

"My dear, what use of this information is this now? And I belive you were the one to pick them." Bou-san returned, chastising her slightly. John merely stands to the side, discarding yesterday's load.

"Both of you are extremely noisy." Not even bothring to glance back, the three of them knew whom the voice belonged to. Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru, who was with Lin, Masako and Yasaharu.

Ayako and Bou-san returned that statement with flat defiance, as they added suggestive comments to the mix of little statements. Masako merely observed, as she watched Mai carefully. Suddenly, Mai lets out a faint groan, the first indication of conciousness during her week-long coma, which shuts the whole room up. The still air in the room suddenly exploded, as Bou-san tackled the weakened girl, as she struggled pathetically.

"Bou-san, I can't... breath, need, oxygen..."

"Let go of her you idiot!"

A fist slammed down on Bou's head, and he let go of his prize, whimpering like a little child.

"Ay~a~ko..."

"Urusai..! Bakemono, she just woke up!"

_**-insert little crying chibi Bou here.-**_

* * *

Aaannggsstt~!

* * *

"Mou, minna-san, what's up?" Mai cracked a smile, after a few moments. There was an awkward silence. Mai's eyebrows furrowed, as she struggled to move her arm. She tugged Bou's hair gently, ignoring the pain shooting up her shoulder.

"Mai..."

It wasn't long before he relayed how long she had been asleep. Bou always had a weak spot for her, like a brother. Ayako and Masako stood there grim, waiting for their turn to hug her.

"Haha, whaddaya know? Masako hugging me, of all people..."

Her attempt to break the heavy silence was pathetic, but it made them all smile.

However, Mai knew what was to come.

The beeps of the heart monitor were still steady, but... she could feel it, the tug on her. She was being gathered by a uniquely dangerous force, one of a demigod, of w Soon, Mai Taniyama would cease to exist. It was the thought of the hurt she would cause that brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly held them back, smiling gently at all of them. She let her gaze linger fondly over Naru.

And remembered she could not cry.

* * *

Soon, night fell, and those who stayed by her side fell asleep. John was lightly snoring on the chair, whilst Ayako and Bou made a makeshift bed on the floor. Lin took the other side, and Naru held Mai's hand in his.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

'Minna-san...' Tears sprang to Mai's eyes, as she let them flow freely down the sides of her cheeks.

_**Beep..Beep..Beep**_

'I'll miss you all... I'm sorry for all the trouble.' Naru shifted a little, nuzzling her hand gently. She smiled, and looked towards her adopted family.

_**Bee-p...Beep...Bee-p...Beep...**_

"Please don't hate me...for this..." She hacked out a few coughs, as she tasted a coppery substance all too clearly. This time, they all stirred.

"I love you, Naru. I always have, and I will, for always." She caresses his face, seeking out Ayako's hand.

_'Sayonara for now, my family.'_

_**Beep. . . Be-ee-p.**_

_**BEEEEEEEEP-**_

* * *

**_Extended ending:_**

_The silent night was shattered with the pained cry from room 116._

_Life was never going to be the same._

* * *

So...watcha think? Good starting point..?

**Love is appreciated. Reviews are glompraeped and given rainbows. Hugs are loved. Messages are plain awesomeness. Hating me...not so awesomeness... :DD**


	2. It's all there is in here

**Jezh**: Enjoy. If I owned Ghost Hunt...Naru would be a perverted d00d. But you don't see THAT, do ya? I no own.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Click clack_

_tap _tap** type** tap_ tap._

It was early, in the SPR building. Far too early for any sane or remotely normal person to be awake. Not that SPR is full of sane people anyway. Naru sat at his desk, typing away incessantly, as Lin- his assistant, glanced at him occasionally, if only to break the stony atmosphere. A clang resounded through the office, as Naru cursed.

"Noll. What's wrong?"

Lin had not spoken until now, for there was no apparent need for it. But when he saw the china piece stuck in Naru's hand, he knew that the silent and stoic teenager was once again troubled. Masako huffed a little exasperatedly, her feelings for Naru still there, and she was still jealous of Naru and Mai's previous relationship.

"Naru, Mai's been dead for over a year now. Shouldn't you -"

_"Shut the fuck up."_

Naru's voice rang clear in the silence, as Masako stood back as if she had been slapped. Teal-Onyx eyes had hardened slightly, like it did whenever her name was mentioned. It was known by the SPR that Mai was the only one Naru felt something more than friendship, reluctant companionship or a bond. And it was also known that they were both -_reluctantly-_ in love, despite their denials and indifferences.

"Naru-" Lin was about to chatise the said narcissist, until he caught a glimpse of emotion behind the clouded eyes. Pain...Anger..Regret...Sorrow? Lin said no more, but sighed, and turned to the medium, as he offered her an indifferent shrug- which of course, was his way of saying 'sorry', Lin style.

"Masako-san. It is probably best if you leave..."

The jet-haired female refuses, and sits back down at a table, silently sulking. For despite her tense friendship with the deceased Taniyama, she was still a girl in love, after all. The two grown males resumed their typing. Neither Masako nor Lin took notice of the way Naru's hand clung to the sharp china from the teacup, ignoring the bite of the edges, his heart still damaged from the blow on the night she left them...Him.

For a fraction of a second, his protective mask of coolness and indifference slipped, revealing the agonized man underneath. He never got to say that he had loved her, even on her deathbed.

And that was what killed him the most.

* * *

The wind whistled through the busy streets, as the shoppers and tourists, along with the average citizens clung their coats tighter, the rain cloud heavy and dull. It was days like these that reminded our other favourite exorcist/monk/miko about when their cherished younger female friend departed.

As they sat in the restauraunt, they recieved many bewildered and curious stares, which amused Bou and Ayako greatly. The reason being was that because there were three of them, but there were four chairs at their table. Nonetheless, they still chattered happily, as if Mai Taniyama was still there with them But the fact that she was gone...

Was what killed them inside the most.

* * *

_Death is like;_

I cannot, dear reader, find the words to describe it, for it is unknown by the living, and in order to deliver this chapter, I have to be alive. But I do know it hurts many, but it also brings them closer. It is also Unknown, and it works in so many strange ways.

But as we know, Ghost hunt is a world where the strange often happens, wether the source is actually known or not. And right now, Mai Taniyama is dead, passed on, departed.

_Or is she?_

The dead must stay dead.

_But what if she didn't die?_

A girl of seventeen going onto eighteen stands by the school gates, her auburn brown hair gently tossed about by the wind. Her large eyes are filled with unseen emotions, and the only thing in her sight is the frantic principal and parents. Another student is gone. _Another day._ Deep in thought, the girl closes her eyes, feeling for the source of all this happenings. Gene appears, sighing at her once again. He's known for some time that she was still lingering on, despite the fact she had been deemed as deceased. He lied to his brother. Signing, he resigns himself to her company.

_All for her._

"..It's been a while."

Without turning to look at him, the girl merely nods, and smiles.

_"Gene..."_

* * *

Naru looks skeptically at the man before him, wondering why he even bothers in the first place.

"Shibuya-san, please."

Naru cocks an eyebrow at the plump man, as he asks "What do you need help with, sir? You've never told me." The man- Mr. Koetsu, merely takes out a stack of negative pictures, and colour ones.

"Shibuya-san, our students have been disappearing daily. It used to be a rare maybe once a year, but lately, every day, each class is shortened by another. The other students cannot remember, except for this one new student." Another picture. But this time, it catches Naru's eye. An average-looking teenage girl with auburn locks, familiar twinkling eyes, and a smile. Dressed in a school uniform, she looked exactly like her, like...

**Mai.**

"Koetsu-san, who is this?"

Mr. Koetsu looks at Naru strangely, and replies "Yami Naitama, seventeen, almost eighteen. She just transferred this year. A lively and popular student, average grades, 155cm, born on July 3rd." Naru's mind went blank. There was no way this was a mere coincidence, but as always, he acted cool and professional.

"Okay. Mr Koetsu, please gather all the information you have on Ma- I mean, Yami-san." He said to the ecstasic principal.

_"A-arigato Gozaimasu!"_

Taking back his hat and coat, Koetsu left the building. The picture of this girl. Yami Naitama, Mai Taniyama. It was too nostalgic. Nostalgia always led to weakness. And Naru knew in his heart that weaknesses was all they needed to get him. But he couldn't let this one go. Not because he was stubborn, but simply because it was a chance to see her face, even if it wasn't her.

Just once more.

"Naru-" Lin started, speaking up for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"It can't be a coincidence, Lin. It just can't."

_The Autumn leaves scraped across the ground with a rustle, as the first droplet of rain fell._

* * *

Jezz: Uh...Well...see you later...?

**Love is appreciated. Reviews are glompraeped and given rainbows. Hugs are loved. Messages are plain awesomeness. Hating me...not so awesomeness... :DD**


	3. Let us remember this

**Jezz:** Enjoy. If I owned Ghost Hunt, Naru would be a pervert. Kekeke.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was Thursday. Bou, Ayako, John, Yasuhara and Madoka were called into the case, but they knew by the tone of Naru's voice that something was off. Only when they saw the picture, did they finally understand. The same auburn brown hair, the same doe-like eyes. The same cheerful smile she gave everyone. Perhaps even...

The same girl?

Their eyes widened briefly at the photo Lin passed around, as he explained the case. Naru was at the window, watching the droplets roll off the window. It was almost as if the window was crying. But the idea was absurd, especially to someone like Kazuya Shibuya.

It had only been a few hours after Koetsu had left... But the door rung, as he rushed in, his coat dripping, his brown orbs frantic and he was shaking.

"Shibuya-san! A class disappeared! They were just there, I was there, they were..they were...lunch...Yami-san...she pushed me and the sensei out, she told me to get to you. Screaming started...I saw the blood...It...they.. She started chanting...I.. came..." Bou rushed over to the poor man, as he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Ayako and John helped him, as Lin turned to Naru.

"Naru...that's a big change of pace," the Hong Kong man said, as he stood behind the aformentioned Naru.

In the background, they could still hear the ramblings of a scared Koetsu, as he moaned in agony at the memory. Bou and Ayako were trying to soothe him, as John just prayed the man would be alright after what he had seen today. Perhaps it was better to forget than remember such events.

Naru, on the other hand, was contemplating. Finally, he spoke, with preciseness and determination.

"Let's go to the school."

* * *

When they reached the school grounds, it was eerily quiet. There was not sound at all, besides the groaning wind, and the creaking branches that bent in the force of the gale. The van parked in an empty courtyard, as the SPR set out to to their jobs. Masako suddenly jolted forward, clutching at the chest of her Kimono, as she clenched her eyes in pain.

"Masako!" Yasuhara cried out, as he tried to assist her up.

"Hara-san, what is it?" Naru asked, as he paused, halfway to their decided base.

"It's...not a spirit..I can feel it's...ughh...This scent of blood..." Masako cringed again, before breathing in a little better, as the pain began to subside. She stood up, and brushed off Ayako's concern, and turned to face a window, since she had felt another source of power there, different to the one which caused her the pain.

But then the familiar presence vanished, and Masako's eyes met with nothing but air and darkness.

_'Who...?'_

Bou decided to pull the medium out of her thoughts, and called for her to hurry up, and that they were setting up the base. Masako gave the spot one last glance before she turned away, to follow Naru.

And only then the silhoutte reappeared, watching them.

* * *

When they reached a perfect base, the cameras were installed quickly, as Naru set about giving instructions.

"Ayako, could you go to the east with Yasuhara, and check out the surrounding area? Monk, you and John check out the west wing, and then the gym. Masako, you follow either of them. Stay safe."

Nodding their heads, Bou's gaze lingered on Naru for a moment longer, and he shared a meaningful look with Ayako. John merely sighed, before asking Naru "Should we install the thermomonitors as well..?"

A curt nod was given, and off the two groups went.

Masaki decided to follow Ayako and John, but when she passed Naru, she merely sighed.

_'He's never going to get over her, is he...?'_

* * *

"John, he's still the same, huh..?" Bou asked, as the duo searched and measured the third room, after a while of silence. The blonde priest smiled gently, as he kept the tape measure.

"He's still Naru."

The silence was longer this time, as they moved through the classes quickly, and even the broom closet. The fact was, they all felt the absence of a certain someone. It was... disconcerting, to know that she was gone, out of their reach, forever. Finally, on the way back, they met up with Yasuhara and the rest.

"Huh, we didn't find anything weird either." Ayako said, as John asked them how their inspection went.

"Oh, really? I'm quite concerned actually, because I'm not too sure you can define anything 'Weird', Miko." Bou drawled out, as he stretched, earning him a hit from Ayako.

"Well, neither can you, really."

The mood of the the group was lighter after that, as they made their way back to the base. Suddenly, Masako stopped, her face displaying her shock obviously, as she called to the others who were a little behind her.

"Guys..."

She pointed to a partially hidden figure, who sat by a window, the darkness covering the face. Judging by the shirt, it was a schoolgirl, maybe one of the missing students. Cautiously making their way up to the girl, John was the one that actually asked her the questions.

"Ano...Miss..? Do you know what's happening?"

The figure didn't say a word, but the face turned towards the five, as the temperature dropped a little. Unconciously, Yasuhara shivered, not being able to see the person's face. John was about to say something else, but before he could speak, an arm lifted and pointed towards a classroom. Eyes travelled there, and by the time they snapped back, the figure was gone.

"Ehh...That was pretty quick..." Yasuhara said, rubbing the back of his neck.

But Masako and Bou had felt something familiar...They both knew it wasn't a spirit, nor was it a demon, nor a complete human.

They just couldn't pinpoint the familiarity.

* * *

**(( Class 2-D ))**

The signboard was a little cluttered, but otherwise quite sturdy, and the temperature was quite warm- There was no sign of any paranormal, until Masako pointed out that the desks still had the student's belongings on them, and the half=eaten lunches were sprawled out across the room, as if the students just... vanished.

They inspected everything, and placed another camera in the room, cleaning up a bit of the mess. This case was really unsual, even by their standards.

"Ah...I guess we should head back to Naru..." Bou said, chuckling lightly, until a piece of paper caught his eye, on one of the student's desks. Gesturing for the others, he picked up the paper, gingerly inspecting it. There was a signature at the top- different from what would normally be any kind of document.

The name only intruiged them even more.

'Yami Naitama'

Straightening the paper, Bou was about to read it out aloud, before Masako took it.

_"To whomever it may concern,_

_There is a strange presence around me._  
_I can feel it watching me, waiting._  
_It feels dangerous, but I personally think it's harmless._  
_For some reason,_  
_I can see it clearly. I thought only M, a friend of mine- a famous medium, could do that..._  
_But after these few days, I can believe in anything after all._  
_It is not a spirit... nor a Yaoguai._

_It is more of a kind of deity, a very powerful one. It spoke to me_  
_after a few days, and it intrigues me to no end._  
_It seems to have two different clashing personalities, _  
_and the strangest part was that it told me that I look like _  
_someone it had loved before. . ._

_Perhaps it's the reason it cannot let go?_

(a quick scribble ends the note)

_It took them today. The class. The students dissapearing were all_  
_it's doing. It doesn't want to harm them, but there seems to be_  
_Someone controlling it, using it to hunt. I will not let it be harmed._

_This can't end well._  
_Not in the state of its confusion, and the person that tries to bind me."_

Masako finished, looking at the grave and sombre faces around her. Yasuhara, John, Ayako and Bou. Without speaking, they all agreed that whoever this 'Yami' girl was, she was someone they should look for. But the thought of seeing someone who looked like a dear friend they lost-

It was too overwhelming for words.

* * *

_In the dark, she watched them read the letter. __She felt it's aura, radiating behind her. Honey orbs met deep violet, as the shifting creature looked up meekly._

_"Can't we stop..?" __A shake of the smoky substance beside her, as the creature looked away, part of the anguish rushing through her. __A dark laugh sounded behind them, as the girl sank to her knees, as the true source of evi letting her feel the anguish and terror of the students, their sanity beginning to seep away slowly._

_Panting, she yielded to the dark man, as he held her to his chest, gold eyes gleaming. __With this treasure, he could overthrow the balance of life and death, mingling both worlds into one dangerous, twisted warp. The smoky substance tried to get her back, but was pushed back. Dark's eyes flickered over the humans. If only they were out of the way._

_If only._

_The dark aura paused to think, as if it were contemplating something. It turned it's blazing eyes to the crowd of strangers below, baring it's teeth, unable to figure out what they were- They certainly weren't the weak students that it had already contained. It could still feel their essences glowing, strong, protected by that irritating human it had snatched along with them. The girl had already stopped his plan to make them part of his aura, and she was planning to release them too?_

_It would have snorted, if there were any nose._

_But this time, something told it the girl was powerful- Even more so than it, by quite a bit. But it noticed her connection with the new strangers, and the clogs started moving, as it schemed up something that might just work..._

* * *

Jezh: Please review, because it motivates me to write :DDDDD Love is appreciated

**Love is appreciated. Reviews are glompraeped and given rainbows. Hugs are loved. Messages are plain awesomeness. Hating me...not so awesomeness... :DD**


End file.
